Writers' Block
by Firefaerie81
Summary: McGee, Brennan, and Castle attend a writers' convention. Oh! And there's a murder! Rated T just to be safe. INDEFINITE HIATUS
1. The Prologue

Writers' Block

Chapter 1

Tim McGee, although he was Thom E. Gemcity at the moment, was sitting at his own table at the Writers' convention he was attending. It was the time after opening ceremonies, when fans could go to the authors' tables for autographs. It's not like his books were flying off the shelves, but he thought he was doing pretty well. He really lucked out with the placement of his table. Across the aisle was _the_ Dr. Temperance Brennan, and to his right was _the_ Richard Castle. And he was pretty sure that around the corner was _James freaking Patterson! _He couldn't wait until the signing portion was over so the authors can start talking and comparing notes and whatnot.

He noticed that each of the three of them had a friend behind their table with them. McGee had Abby, because she was the only one who wasn't still mad about Deep Six. With Dr. Brennan was a man. "Tall, dark, and handsome _squared!" _to use Abby's words. The guy had almost a 'Gibbs' sort of air about him. With Rick Castle was a woman. If the man with Dr. Brennan was a 'Gibbs', then this woman would be somewhere between a 'Jenny' and a 'Kate.' He had heard that Castle was basing his newest main character off of a detective he was shadowing, so he thought that must be her.

The signing had just started, so it was rush hour. His hand was already starting to hurt.

XxXxXxXx

Temperance Brennan, 'Bones' to her partner, was at a Writers' convention with Booth, her partner. The opening ceremonies had just ended, so this was the portion of the convention when fans could go to their favorite authors for autographs. Her table had been placed nearby two other murder mystery authors she had read before. Across the aisle was Thom E. Gemcity, author of Deep Six: The Continuing Adventures of L.J. Tibbs, and its sequel, Deep Six: Rock Hollow. Mr. Gemcity's novels showed quite a bit of promise, even if they were his first.

To the left of Mr. Gemcity was Richard Castle, author of the Derrick Storm series and, most recently, the Nikki Heat series. She made a mental note to ask about Mr. Castle's reasoning behind ending the Derrick Storm series by having Derrick die. She had not gotten around to reading Heat Wave, although she planned to.

She and Booth had noticed that both Mr. Gemcity and Mr. Castle had brought a woman with them. The woman with Mr. Gemcity seemed very excited. Booth noted that if, provided they meet, she and Angela would get along well. She had to concur with his sentiment. The woman with Mr. Castle was much calmer. Booth suggested that she was possibly even annoyed with Mr. Castle.

XxXxXxXx

Rick Castle had managed to drag Detective Kate Beckett to this Writers' convention in DC. It took a hell of a fight. He was really excited about it. The opening ceremonies ended about half an hour ago, and it was time for the signing portion. That was when the fans could go to their favorite authors' tables for autographs and copies of their newest books. His table was spitting distance from award winning author Dr. Temperance Brennan and up-and-comer Thom E. Gemcity. Dr. Brennan was the author of the Kathy Reichs novels, and Gemcity was writing the Deep Six series. Castle was looking forward to getting to talk to them.

Dr. Brennan had a man with her. He read that she was an FBI Agent's partner, so he figured that was him. Gemcity had brought a lady friend with him. She looked like an emo/goth girl, but acted like a teenage girl on caffeine. The signing had just started, and the lines were growing by the second.


	2. The Setup

Chapter 2  
(A/N: Sorry if the first chapter was boring. I thought it'd be cool to see the same scene from three different points of view.)

"Whew!" Tim sighed in relief as the last person in his line walked away with her copy of Rock Hollow. He felt bad for Castle and Dr. Brennan, as they still had quite a few fans waiting for books. Abby managed to ferret out a Caf-POW! machine. She would. After another twenty minutes, all three authors were left twiddling their thumbs.

No one was expecting this. A man came stumbling into the area between the three tables. He was wearing a white t shirt and jeans. No one really noticed that there was something was wrong… until he dropped dead. The six crime fighters shot out of their seats and hurried to the scene. Booth and Brennan got there slightly quicker than the others. When McGee, Abby, Castle, and Beckett stepped up, Booth held up his badge and announced

"FBI. I'm gonna have to ask you to take a few steps back." McGee flashed his badge and said

"NCIS."

"NYPD," Beckett added, brandishing her own badge.

"Forensic anthropologist," Brennan said quickly, just to join in.

"Writer!" Castle finished cheerfully. Beckett rolled her eyes at him, to which he replied

"What? She did it!" He pointed at Brennan for emphasis. McGee turned to Abby and instructed

"Call Gibbs, tell him we've got a body." Our favorite little perky goth nodded, quickly hit a few buttons on her phone and started talking.

"Woah, woah, woah," Booth interrupted, "What makes you think you've got jurisdiction over the FBI?"

"After 6 years with NCIS, I think I know a marine when I see one," the Elf Lord explained, "If you check his wallet, I'm sure you'll find a military ID." Brennan's head popped up from looking at the body, and shouted

"No! No one is touching the body until it has been thoroughly examined and samples are taken! You could compromise the evidence!"

"Oookay, good," McGee replied, "Ducky'll be glad to hear that." Abby came over and said

"McGee, Gibbs said they're already on the road. I told him he'd better be here asap."

"Woah, wait. McGee?" Castle asked, obviously not having read McGee's badge. He sighed and brought it out again.

"Special Agent Timothy McGee, NCIS. Thom E. Gemcity is a pen name," he explained. After mulling over the anagram for a bit, Castle then smiled and exclaimed

"Ooooh! I see what you did there!" Brennan shook her head and stood up. She told Booth

"I'm sorry, Booth. You know I'm not good with bodies. I work with bones."

"All the more reason to wait for Ducky and NCIS," McGee declared with a smirk.

"Alright, fine," Booth agreed, "You call your team, we call ours. Bones, bring in the Squint Squad." Brennan pulled out her phone and made a call. Castle was watching the scene intently, like a kid watching his favorite cartoon. Beckett could tell just by looking at him that he was wishing he had some popcorn.


	3. The Meeting

Chapter 3

(A/N: this is my first attempt at a casefic, so it may take a while…)

The two teams arrived at roughly the same time, so it was time for a little jurisdictional kerfluffle.

There were five people on the NCIS side. The silver haired leader of the pack, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, was in front, with the rest of their team hot on his heels. His second in command was Special Agent Tony DiNozzo, playing the fool. But that's just what he _wants _people to think. Next was the lovely Probationary Special Agent Ziva David, looking every bit as competent as her friends knew she was. Like a coiled spring, ready to strike at any moment. Following them was Dr. Donald 'Ducky' Mallard. He wore suspenders and bow ties on a regular basis, but on him, it _worked._ And finally, Ducky's assistant, Jimmy Palmer. He is a geek. That is all.

On the side of the 'Squint Squad', as Booth called it, there were only three. Dr. Cam Saroyan, the only one who could examine a body as opposed to a skeleton, led her two coworkers to the scene. Next was Dr. Jack Hodgins, our favorite bugs and slime conspiracy nut. The intern on rotation this week was Fisher, 'Mr. Cheerful', as Angela sarcastically referred to him.

Ah, the teams meet. Gibbs and Booth stood face to face. Gibbs flashed his badge and announced

"Gibbs, NCIS. I believe this is our crime scene." Booth then held up his own badge and replied

"Booth, FBI," Gibbs chuckled a bit before letting Booth continue, "Until we identify the body, we can't say for sure who's jurisdiction it is."

"Agreed. Both teams process the scene."

"Deal." Gibbs turned to Ducky and called

"Hey, Duck! Body's all yours." Ducky and his assistant started toward the body. Cam went to it, too, as she remarked

"As long as you don't mind sharing."

"Why, of course not, my dear," Ducky smiled, in his distinct English accent. He held out his hand and introduced himself

"Donald Mallard, but call me Ducky. This is my assistant, Jimmy Palmer." Cam shook his hand and replied

"Cam Saroyan." While Jimmy took photos of the body and the scene, Cam and Ducky examined it. Meanwhile, Hodgins and Fisher were gathering evidence, helped by Abby, and Tony, Ziva, and Gibbs took statements.

"There wasn't much to see," McGee recounted as Tony took notes, "The guy stumbled in, then a few seconds later, he just dropped."

"Did he look like he was hurt, maybe?" his partner asked. After a second or so to mull it over, McGee answered

"He might have been; I didn't get a good look at his front." With a devious grin on his face, DiNozzo asked

"So, McGemcity, how's the novel sales goin'? Not sellin' any?" McGee sighed in annoyance and snapped

"If you must know, Tony, I'm doing just fine, thank you." Tony scoffed, as if he didn't believe him. Abby poked her head up and called over, in a half-giggling-half-scolding voice,

"Oh, come on, Tony, do you have to tease him?"

"Well," Tony retorted, "Seeing as he based those books on _us,_ I think I have license to ask how it's doing."


End file.
